


Drip

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Romance, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Akira doesn't want Joker to leave.
Relationships: Joker/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lie to me.

The faucet in Leblanc's bathroom has been leaking for days now. The constant drip, drip makes Akira's eye twitch and every time, the room seems to grow a little darker.

He touches the glass of the mirror, meeting Joker's glove in the reflection. It's cold and he's never felt more alone.

"You won't ever leave, right?"

A desperate plea.

"That depends," Joker says. "Is it the truth you want?"

_No._

Akira doesn't have to vocalize his worries for his other self to hear.

_Lie to me._

Joker leans forward, brushing icy lips against Akira's.

"Then I won't ever leave you."


End file.
